Avengerstuck
by The Monochrome Butterfly
Summary: AU: When Karkat, Terezi, Tavros, and the other trolls begin playing Sgrub, they are transported to Earth. With the Avengers on the prowl after the recent Chutauri attack, it doesn't take long to discover the trolls. -Changed the rating to T for language(you guys know how the trolls talk). Unoriginal name is unoriginal, sorry for my bad case of no-plot syndrome.
1. Appearify on Earth

_AU: When Karkat, Terezi, Tavros, and the other trolls begin playing Sgrub, they are transported to Earth. With the Avengers on the prowl after the recent Chutauri attack, it doesn't take long to discover the trolls._

_ (This will most likely remain a oneshot, unless requested to continue by poplar demand (or if the plot hole monster spits my plot back out for me).)_

**An AU I guess of Homestuck (since I feel too far back in the story to rely on canon( that i learned about through spoilers from friends) with out fucking things up)(Along with the whole fact that they are on Earth before they created it, but it's an AU _I do what I want_). I feel really guilty for writing this so early, as I've only just seen Jade enter the medium, but then again I don't know how early in the comic it is. But it's been crawling around in my brain for the past few days (especially since I couldn't find any Homestuck/Avengers crossovers), screaming at me to write it and present it to you all. **

**So excuse me if it isn't perfect, this is practically my first fanfic. Basically crack, making it up as I go, so feel free to suggest the next three trolls to show up on this fabulous adventure, I have three in mind but I am an indecisive little wriggler. **

* * *

**== Violently appearify on Earth**

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT." Karkat sat up right, whatever just happened, it had thrust him against the ground. He couldn't remember what he could have done to have caused such a violent reaction, though had a suspicion it was of the work of the game. This was not a good way to start a game. Not a good way to play one either, since he was in the open outdoors.

This ground was very different from that of which he is normally familiar with, and he could feel things laying on him. All the items he had captchalogued where sitting around his feet, though he noticed that his sickle had flown quite a distance when everything was dropped. He couldn't find the cards that had been previously holding these items, which struck him as odd. He rubbed his ocular spheres and took in his surroundings.

Around him where the few things he had on him or in his cards, mostly random junk from his room (though he couldn't remember picking them up). Even his computer was there, but it had been smashed to bits on impact. Behind him was his recuperacoon, with the sopor slime spilling onto the ground. His sickle was lying at the foot of a boulder several yards away, moon beams reflecting straight into his eyes. The ground was lush grass, with small rocks scattered across the field. In the distance he could see the moonlight striking a pair of red glasses, on the face of a certain teal blood.

Her random items and furniture were scattered on the ground also, though she appeared to still have one captchalogue card. She sniffed and poked at it in her hands. After prodding at it for a few minutes, the card suddenly released her cane, making it shoot straight for Karkat. Reacting too slowly, the cane smacked him right between the eyes, making him flip backwards. He growled as he laid on his back, suddenly standing and chucking the cane as far as he could at the offender. His attempt at revenge backfired as it landed half-way.

Terezi laughed, leaving her random assortment of items on the ground and slipping the card into her pocket to retrieve her cane. Picking it up, she swung it lazily around as she strode over to Karkat. Stopping mid stride, she sniffed at the wind and immediately turned to the right. Confused by her sudden change in direction and lack of response to his questions, Karkat retrieved his sickle and followed her. They stopped, standing over a bull-horned troll by the name of Tavros.

"Um...what is going on?" He asked as Terezi helped him into his wheelchair after Karkat fetched it (as like their weapons, it had been thrown a fair distance). He looked around momentarily, but the barren landscape did not answer his question.

"I have no idea but I am going to pirouette OFF THE FUCKING HANDLE if we don't figure out soon." Karkat wanted something to rage at, but these two dumbasses were unresponsive. Terezi sniffed the air some more and licked the grass. After a few minutes of repeating, she smirked.

"Well, we aren't on Alternia anymore. Hehehe." She giggled. Karkat wanted to strangle her with how vague she was being. Tavros had a look mixed with worry and confusion.

"WHAT THE FLYING HOOFBEAST DOES THAT MEAN." Terezi whapped Karkat on the head with her cane before turning the other way and inhaling deeply through her mouth. She pointed the cane rigidly in front of her, toward the sky. Turning on her heel, she pointed at each of the boys in turn.

"Were aren't on Alternia anymore, exactly what I said dumbass. Whatever happened, the game shot us to this world, probably the other players too. Though they could have been shot to other worlds." She paused. "Hehehe, something is coming," She sniffed the air again. "_Somethings. _Probably the inhabitants." She adjusted her cane in the direction whatever they were, were coming from. As the soft sound of an engine and a trail of light pierced the night sky, Karkat pirouetted off the handle.

* * *

**== Sense a disturbance in the force**

It had only been three months since the attack, lead by the Asgardian known as Loki. New York had been repaired fairly well in that time(though there was still a long way to go), and the media was still finding new ways to churn out stories on the topic. Though more of the recent stories have been rather, 'diluted', and though the topic was indeed controversial and buzzing, it's media energy was waning. That is, when they weren't buzzing about the Avengers.

The Avengers also had very little to do though. The world still had crime, but everything _interesting_ had gone suspiciously quiet otherwise.

That is until, a giant surge of energy (followed by a massive explosion) was detected/seen on a small, stray island connected to Hawaii. Luckily the island was uninhabited, judging by the size of the explosion, it would have been a hellish experience. The Avengers were immediately on the case, flying directly to a Hawaiian SHIELD base to meet up and debrief.

When Tony Stark walked into the meeting room, there was video footage playing on the wall, a camera shooting from one of the islands closer to the one that exploded. A monstrous burst of purple energy shot like lightning, the light too bright for the camera and blinding the onlookers. Shortly after, SHIELD agents swarmed the beach, having detected the energy surge just before the explosion happened. As he moved to sit next to Bruce, the video looped a few more times before Natasha suddenly sat up.

"Pause it right there, play it slowly." As the lightning materialized, three dark shapes appeared at it's origin. As it struck they were forcefully thrust at the ground, and something small could be seen hurled from the impact site. The rest of the party gave various expressions of surprise and confusion.

"People?" Asked Steve. Natasha nodded, everyone looked to Thor, who seemed to be deep in thought. After a minute Tony snapped a finger in front of the Asgardian's face, calling his attention.

"Friends of yours?" Inquired Bruce. Being the only alien/god in the room, he seemed the most likely to know anything about them. Thor shook his head.

"Nay, I know not of any creature that travels the realms in such a manner. We are to be wary if we are to seek them out." He advised. Fury dismissed the team, telling them to ready for the flight to retrieve the anomalies. Heading Thor's warning, the team suited up, fully equipped. Clint was loaded with tranqs for the 'Capture, not Kill' mission. Bruce was mostly coming along to get out, or if somehow things got completely out of hand and he could hulk-out. Though he hoped things wouldn't turn to that.

Everyone except Tony loaded into jets, as he wished to fly using the suit than the jet this time. It was close to midnight as they approached the island, and the Avengers hoped their first chance at a field day in the past few months wasn't to waste. Though according to the SHIELD agents keeping an eye on the island, nothing had entered or left since the explosion the other day.

Fury had the jets touch down briefly to let their land-locked Avengers down, while the jet carrying him and Agent Barton hovered over head. From here they could see the three unidentified creatures in the middle of the field, facing the direction of the oncoming Avengers. One was swinging around a small curved object around in wild, exaggerated movements, pointing it occasionally at it's companions. Though they couldn't identify the items from this distance, piles of things sat at various points on the field.

Clint loaded his bow as Tony, Steve and Natasha approached, Thor and Banner were lagging behind to watch from a distance to see how things played out, as Banner wasn't really there for battle anyway, and Thor didn't want to threaten what could be a peaceful meeting with his intimidating stature and Asgardian status.

Tony stepped out of the air a few yards from the closest one of the bunch. He looked them over with curiosity, they had gray skin, black hair, and warmly colored horns. This particular one had sharp red glasses and short, sleek, pointed horns, he couldn't tell if it was a trick of the light, but it's eyes appeared to be full red too. Immediately it lunged forward, making the one behind it jump forward in alarm to pull it away from him. Red was sniffing wildly in Tony's direction and practically drooling, but the other, one with short round horns; muttered something angrily at it and pushed it towards the third creature with them. It pointed at Tony with what looked to be a sickle, while muttering something to itself as it looked to the pointed-horned one. Tony heard Bruce and Steve make a sort of 'oh' as they saw the third creature.

It had large bull-like horns, colored like the other two, and a short mohawk, but was sitting in a wheel chair, making the two men wonder if the bull-horned one was hurt, or had been hurt. Though Bull was obviously concerned about the situation, it seemed more at ease than it's companions, even waving politely at the group. Tony's attention was grabbed by light reflecting off a sickle in the round-horned one's hand, and noticing the red and white cane in Red's hand. He saw piles of random objects sitting at two different locations, not far from where they currently where, as well as a small pile of things a few feet away from the wheel chair.

The two standing aliens were arguing in loud whispers, with Bull trying to input it's say every now and then. Candy Corn's voice suddenly escalated, clearly angry with whatever they were talking about.

"-FUCKING PIROUETTE OFF THE HANDLE RIGHT NOW." He yelled, before Red punched him hard enough to knock him to the ground, and stay there unconscious. It leaned down, wiping some blood off his nose and smelling it. Delighted, Red licked it and turned towards the Avengers with a mischievousness grin. With it's leash unconscious, Red leapt toward Tony. Bull tried to stop Red, but was stuck in the chair and the wheels were caught in the dirt. Red inhaled Tony's suit deeply, shuttering in delight. Everyone tensed when Red licked the suit.

Tony caught Red's voice as she muttered to herself, "Dark cherry red and golden honey." She said, dancing around the suit of armor. He caught glances of sharp teeth as she whisked around him, trying to lick and smell every bit. Natasha and Banner weren't sure what to make of it, though they were amused by Tony's confusion as the strange creature danced circles around him.

"Okay, this is taking far too long. We've already got one down, one immobile, just shoot it, Barton." With Fury's word, Agent Barton shot off a tranq, hitting the alien licking Tony's suit right in the neck. Red pulled it from her neck, staggering back. She licked it, suddenly tossing it away and making a loud 'bluh' as she tried to wipe away the taste. She giggled faintly as she closed her eyes, slurring something about her companion in the wheelchair before falling against Iron Man.

Bull raised it's hands in surrender, only to be gently lifted up by Steve, and Bruce carry it's wheelchair back to the helicopter. Tony had Red slung over his shoulder and Thor had Candy Corn. When Candy Corn was set down, Bruce began placing bandages carefully onto his nose, which had clearly been broken by the punch. Bruce did his best to wash the alien's face and his own hands of the red blood that had been gushing from his nostrils.

Bull rubbed it's eyes and faced the floor as they walked into the jet, as the lights were too bright for it's eyes. Bruce noticed, and when Bull was strapped into a seat he moved in front of it. Bright orange eyes squinted at him, startling him slightly. Bruce carefully opened the alien's eyes slowly, examining them; when it let him, he briefly hovered a flashlight in front of it's eyes, making Bull stifle a shriek as the light burned it's eyes. Bruce immediately stepped away at the noise, apologizing, though unsure of whether Bull actually understood him.

"T-that hurt! W-what was th-that for?" His eyes watered as he rubbed them, leaving orange stains on his face. The present Avengers looked down at him, obviously surprised that he spoke English.

* * *

**== Be the bull-horned one**

He had been thrust into this world as he started the game. He had watched both his friends knock each other unconscious one way or the other, then watched them both get carried into a jet. He was carried too, as his legs could not function because of a certain flarp incident. The natives, he guessed, were creatures not unlike them in bone structure, that he could see. Other than the blatant lack of horns, their fair skin, different colored hair(that appeared natural), and white eyes (instead of orange), they seemed very similar.

The one carrying him had smiled warmly at him when it picked him up. It had an outrageous outfit of red and blue, and was very strong and much larger than Tavros over all, with the exception of his horns. That seemed to be the most difficult for the creature, as all his weight was lopsided, making the native have to actually hold his head instead of his back because of how heavy his horns were.

Tavros kept his gaze down as they entered the jet, the lights being too bright for his nocturnal eyes. He was gently sat down and strapped into a seat. One of the natives, in a purple shirt crouched down to eye level, curious as to why he was squinting in the lights. Before he knew it, it had flashed a bright light in front of his eyes, and he wondered for a moment if this is what it felt like to go blind.

"I'm sorry." The native apologized, backing away from Tavros. When his vision faded back, he glared the best he could at the man before looking down again and rubbing his eyes.

"T-that hurt! W-what was th-that for?" They all seemed taken aback at his words, though now that he thought about it, it was curious that they spoke Alternian too. Not wanting to make anything overly complex, he continued to rub his eyes as they watered, staining the area around his eyes and his fists orange. The armored one mumbled something and the lights dimmed enough for him to look up, but still very bright, Tavros looked up from his hands.

"I was just...checking your eyes, I didn't mean to hurt you." The offender looked sincere as he apologized, making Tavros smile. He seemed mildly curious when he saw Tavros' teeth through the smile. He handed Tavros a wet cloth to clean his face and hands.

"Oh, w-well...Okay th-then. I-it's um, fine..." He looked at his friends, strapped in and unconscious a seat over to the right, as if they were any closer he would be hitting Karkat with his massive horns. Terezi's mouth was open and drooling slightly, her glasses askew but still on her face. Karkat was closer to him, and seemed to be waking up, groaning faintly as he reached up weakly to touch his nose, which had been covered in bandages and was oozing a vibrant red.

"Tavros..." He said quietly, drawing the attention of everyone but the pilots. "Tavros, I think- I think Terezi broke my nose. Why...why the elegant feathery fuck would she do that?" He asked dreamily. He hadn't opened his eyes, but was still feeling his nose cautiously. Tavros saw the red and blue dressed creature cringe at 'fuck'. Everyone else smiled to some degree at his drawn out question, a calmer manner than Karkat normally speaks.

"Um..Y-you t-told her that you w-were still t-team leader and um had t-to listen to you." The red haired one raised a brow at 'team leader'.

"I... I feel high as a kite right now, did Gamzee drop by or something...? Don't tell me I actually ate something he tried to give me...I hope it wasn't that Faygo shit." The red haired one and the one that had been thoroughly licked by Terezi snickered at Karkat's observation. That made him snap open his eyes, dazed by the light, and probably whatever drugs he had been given, he shut them again. "WHY IS IT SO FUCKING BRIGHT IN HERE?" He flailed in his seat, trying to get out, while shouting nonsense about the obvious situation the three trolls were in.

"Um, K-K-Karkat, c-calm down or-" The red haired one had stood up and stabbed him in the leg with what looked like a pen. Karkat screeched, but suddenly calmed, rolling his head over to look at Tavros, just as he too was stabbed. Tavros looked at the attacker, again the red haired one. She was remorseless as she sat back down. Tavros looked to the others, who seemed to have mixed feelings about drugging the obviously harmless one of the bunch.

"Orders from Mom." Said the man in armor, as if to answer him. Tavros weakly waved his arm, in a way that was meant to mean 'it's fine'. Though he wasn't certain how _fine_ it actually was.

"Listen t-to your lusus." He mumbled getting a confused look from the man. Tavros looked over to Karkat, who was still staring at him. As both their eyes started to feel heavy, Karkat whispered.

"We are screwed harder than the hootbeasts can fly."


	2. SHIELD: Board the Helicarrier

**== Be the blind one**

Her hair smelled of cherries and her suit of black licorice. Her candy red blood pumped steadily through her veins, and she had an aura of seriousness. There was a gun on the right side of her belt and a tranq on the left. She was trying to look intimidating, but Terezi couldn't see her anyway. A fruitless effort, though Terezi simply appreciated the sweet aromas wafting off of her.

"You have mutant candy blood like Karkles," She observed, then deeply inhaled the woman's scent again. "He might be pleased about that." It was simply an observation, but curiosity flowed steadily from the woman. "Sweet candy red." She added idly. If Terezi could see, she would have noticed the subtle twitch on the woman's face when she said that, but she didn't.

"Karkat has different blood than you?" The woman asked, using his proper name. Terezi guessed that they had already taken blood samples from each of them, so she was probably testing if she would lie. Probably. Maybe.

"What's your name?" Terezi asked instead, while avoiding the question, she wanted to see if her interagator would lie. Probably, but that just enhances the fun.

"Natalie Roman." She said easily, Terezi sniffed again, and stuck out her tongue, tasting the air. Terezi laughed, pounding her fist on the table. She awkwardly removed her glasses and hoped she was looking 'Natalie' straight in the eye. Natalie was obviously unsettled by the sight of Terezi's red flushed eyes. She thought it was nice to have creatures to terrorize with her super scent and taste powers.

"Don't lie to me. I can smell it, I can taste it, and _that_ is not your name." Terezi retorted. A subtle wiff of shock hit Terezi's nose, satisfying her. 'Natalie' was contemplating her next move, wondering if it was a bluff. Terezi simply sat, a victorious smirk on her face.

"Agent Romanov." Stated the cherry-haired woman, revising her previous answer. Terezi's face twisted. The answer was a truthful one, but who ever had 'Agent' as a first name? Either it was some weird alien name, or it was actually her title. Though given their current setting and situation, Terezi pegged it as a title. She laughed suddenly, leaning over the table as far as her handcuffs would let her.

"Hello, _Agent." _She breathed. She looked up as a wave of tension hit her nostrils, forcing it's way into the room through the crevices along the one-way mirror's sides. Terezi stood, leaning as far as she could towards the mirror to her right. The handcuffs jingled against the table, reminding her not to break them, lest she wish to antagonize the red one. Antagonizing wasn't so much the problem to her, actually. It was quite fun, but she wished to stay conscious as long as possible this time around.

"Seven." She said suddenly. Seven distinct smells (combined with Agent's own scent) swirled into one as they breezed around the room. While she couldn't identify the owners of them all, she picked out the delicious scent and taste of the one with cherry-honey armor. Sadly he wasn't wearing the armor, though he had recently taken it off. She frowned, then laughed, sitting back in her seat.

"It is unjust to keep a girl (much less a blind one) prisoner when she has done nothing wrong. As an aspiring Grand Legislacerator, I would know." Terezi said with as much mock innocence as she could muster. Though her 'illusion' quickly fell when she smirked at her amazing abilities at being so coy. She began to think fondly of her own many trials, especially of the most recent fall of the Senator Lemonsnout.

"You knocked out Karkat with one punch and simultaniously broke his nose. What is a 'Grand Legislacerator'?" Agent quipped. If Terezi could roll her eyes, she would have right then. But she didn't, as she couldn't, instead she waved her hand dismissively.

"That's for Karkat to brood over with excessive rage and distaste for my excistance while I laugh at how weak he is, not for such alien beasts such as yourselves to interfere and place yourselves as our mediator." Terezi avoided explaining the grand civic duty that she aspired to have. She thought for a minute before adding. "If I wanted to kill him I probably would have done it already... If that's what you're worried about." She laughed, breaking the handcuffs off the table and then apart from each other, giving her hands full mobility. Agent abruptly stood, gun poised and ready to fire as Terezi rested her glasses on her face. She ran a hand through her hair and stretched, moving toward the mirror and resting her face against it. She moved to the edge, tapping the glass and sliding her tongue across it as she went.

Still seven people in the other room, off-put by her display most likely. And the glass was much too sturdy to try and break through. Unless she was Equius, which she wasn't.

* * *

**== Be the strong one**

Equius is unavailable at this point in time due to complicated events related to the temporal structure of the universe and a silly computer game. Nevertheless, he does show up in this timeline but not at a time relatively close enough to the one named 'current' to be able to break down the mirror for the teal blood. Messing with the structure of a universe (much less two!) is bound to cause crazy time lapses between the first party and the following, even if all the players managed to join at the exact same point in time. Otherwise referred to as 'lag'.

* * *

**== Be the green strong one**

Dr. Banner had never seen a condition like Terezi's. And from her statement, it resulted in her blindness. Her acute sense of smell and taste was simply astonishing, even if she had years to hone it, he never thought that a person could be able to have senses quite as strong as hers. Though he tried not to act too surprised, she was alien after all, and he could turn into a green rage monster. Super sensitive senses of smell and taste couldn't be too far off with those odds. _But to taste and smell colors?_

She was incredibly strong too, or at least to an extent. No normal human can break free of SHIELD handcuffs by pure force as easily as she did. She also mentioned that Karkat had mutant blood, and she could smell the color of Natasha's blood as it pumped through her veins.

"Lead the alien back to the cell," Fury spoke into his ear piece. "Barton will accompany you." At his cue, Clint stood from his seat and left. Tony being, well, Tony, tagged along. Everyone else seemed to disperse at the same time, so Bruce made to follow Tony. Hopefully he wouldn't do anything too stupid.

Tony and Bruce caught up to the trio as they walked down the hall, Clint was behind Terezi and Natasha was leading the way. Tony placed himself on the alien's left, and Bruce on her right. Her gaze flicked to each of them in turn, though it lingered on Bruce. She stopped abruptly, grabbing him by the collar and pulling her face into his neck. Both the agents stopped and Natasha had her gun resting gently on the alien's head. Tony looked mildly confused, but otherwise simply amused. Bruce cringed when she inhaled deeply, then preceded to slowly lick the side of his neck.

Terezi dropped him, a wide grin across her face. "The green apple-cherry of your blood. You are truly something else. I love your grape shirt." She gave a knowing look before continuing down the hall with her escorts.

"What is a lusus?" Tony suddenly asked. Everyone had been wondering about that, since Tavros had said it on the jet. Terezi laughed.

"You don't have know? Do you not have any?" She asked instead. When all three of the men shook their heads she laughed again. "Crazy. Well, a lusus is a young troll's guardian who picks them not long after the wriggler trials. A lusus takes care of you and teaches you almost everything, and you take care of them and feed them."

"So like, all 'trolls' are raised by wolves or something?" Clint asked. Natasha rolled her eyes at his question and mentally beat herself because these two were getting more answers out of her than she could.

"Only if their lusus is a wolf. Mine was a dragon, taught me everything I know." She smiled. "Vriska had her giant spider lusus., and so on. Lusii chose you based on blood color, physical traits, and so on." They stopped at a door. Natasha swiped a card and it opened, revealing one big cell (like the one that had contained Loki, but rectangular) that was seperated into three parts. Tavros was sitting on the far left on a bed. Karkat was standing, banging his head against the right wall of his cell. Terezi assumed the last cell was for her.

"Hello nubbyhorns." She called as they passed. Karkat's head snapped up, and he moved to the corner closest to the incoming party. He glared at her as they stood outside her door, fiddling with the controls to open it.

"You broke my nose. YOU BROKE MY NOSE YOU STEAMING PILE OF HORSESHIT." Terezi smiled warmly while her three human companions were caught off guard by the sudden outburst. Bruce considered how Steve probably won't like hanging around this foul mouth alien, due to his old fashioned view on casual manners.

"Nice to see you too, Karkles. Awfully nasty tonight, as always."

"EXCEPT A THOUSAND TIMES WORSE, YOU KNOW HOW LONG WE'VE BEEN HERE? NO, DON'T ANSWER THAT BECAUSE YOU'VE SLEPT THE WHOLE THING OFF, ASSHOLE. I'VE BEEN AWAKE FOR THREE DAYS AND THESE LITTLE WHELPS OF ILLUMINATED FEATHERY FUCKS HAVE NO DAMN CLUE WHAT SOPOR SLIME IS." The door to Terezi's cell clicked open and they lead her in.

"If you don't start sleeping or eating we will put you under and hook you up to a tube." Tony piped up. Karkat was seething with rage, and it showed as he glared at Tony. Tony was wearing a cocky smile as he crossed his arms. Bruce looked at the alien, probably all bark and no bite. _Though with those teeth you wouldn't want to test it,_ he noted as he looked at Karkat's teeth.

"GOOD LUCK WITH THAT SMARTASS. I-" He cut off, his face going blank as he transitioned into deep thought. Terezi began to laugh, slowly rising into hysterics as time passed and Karkat was still standing there. Bruce seemed to be the only one concerned by his sudden cut off and silence.

"Well look at that, you broke him." She said as she began to compose herself. His expression suddenly came back, but it was milder than before. Natasha closed the cell door.

"I NE-ed the recuperacoon." All four humans gave a simpultanious 'what?'. Karkat pounded his head against the wall and moved back to his bed. Seeing as Karkat had officially dismissed himself from the conversation, Tavros answered for him.

"It's l-like th-these beds, but we sleep in th-them, in the slime. I-it helps us sleep. Um..." Tavros didn't want to explain it. "I saw K-karkat's in the f-field where you picked us up, um, i-it was purple and h-had green slime in it, or on th-the ground maybe. Th-that's a recuperacoon and the slime is s-sopor slime. If y-you have any don't ea-eat it, it's not good for you." Tony and Bruce thought for a minute. SHIELD had probably picked up all the junk that had been strewn around the field. Though they probably were being tested and examined by SHIELD's own scientists. Tony smiled, looking to Bruce. It was time to requisition some alien tech. But before they left, Bruce turned to Terezi.

"If you don't mind me asking, how did you come to have your...eye condition." Terezi turned to him, hesitant, but a warm smile on her face.

"I looked at the sun." She pointed to her eyes. She then waved her hand, dismissing the humans from the troll's presence.

* * *

**== Requisition alien tech**

After a thorough argument between Tony and Fury, the scientists previously analyzing the aliens' items moved everything to the geniuses' lab. Bruce sat down as they piled everything against the back, though leaving the (presumed) recuperacoon in the center of the room. Tony was fiddling with Terezi's cane, which he had discovered that it doubled as a nunchuk-like weapon. On the table in front of them were Karkat's sickle, a lance, a smashed computer monitor(the other two in the pile on the floor), a yellow dragon plushie, and a curious card. They hadn't touched any of the things yet(with the exception of the cane) just in case something bad happened. Though with the exception of the card object, everything was deemed safe(or at least, not booby trapped, as the sickle could easily cut someone).

All the previous files and reports were handed over to the duo. After doing their own tests and comparing them to these files, they looked down at the large purple thing in front of them. What had been scavenged of the 'sopor slime' had been poured back into it, filling it about half way. It was big enough for them to lay in(though they were not going to do that), and was an obstruction in the otherwise large lab.

"Well?" Fury, tailed by Natasha, strode into the lab. He idly picked up the folder on the table, flipping through it before setting it back down, and joined everyone in staring at the recuperacoon. If this was a bed, then he didn't know what was.

"Well, this 'sopor slime' is indeed a sleep aid. It has properties that makes it work as a strong sedative, as well as balancing out chemicals in the brain while someone sleeps in it. Chemical balances associated with nightmares, night terrors, the like. Taking Tavros's comment into account (that you shouldn't eat it), it seems that it would still work as a sort of sedative while awake, but otherwise could cause hallucinations." Fury smiled slightly, turning to the items on the table.

Bruce ran a hand through his hair, it was nearly dawn. The working crew had been stay up late to accommodate the aliens' nocturnal sleeping pattern, or at least to an extent. With the exception of Karkat, who had been awake since they stepped onto the Helicarrier. As much of a threat that he was, they wanted to keep their prisoner healthy. Or at least coherent.

"Were you able to retrieve any files from the computers? Or figured out what this does?" He pointed at the multicolored card in front of him. Tony frowned, picking up one of his tablets and making it project a holographic screen on the window. Opened was a file folder with unrecognizable lettering, and what appeared to be a sort of instant messenger.

"I was only able to get this from that computer there. But we have no idea what any of these files say, but they look like chat logs and some sort of instant messenger. No idea what's up with that thing though." He pointed at the card. Fury frowned. He moved to say something but an alarm began blaring.

"Director Fury! Another energy surge is being detected!" The voice came over the speaker in the lab.

"Where?" He didn't get an answer, but he didn't really need one. Arcs of red and blue electricity came off of all the electronics in the room. As the air began to make audible cracks, everyone turned to each other in alarm.

"HIT THE DECK." Natasha yelled, just before the room exploded with red and blue energy. When they all stood, there was glass everywhere and those with hair had a 'blown away' style to it. They moved to the window that looked down to the bridge, everyone was standing and looking toward the center, where the director normally stands in his little island. Another one of the aliens had been hurled from the energy, laying on its back with a hand resting on it's stomach.

"Don't eat the mind honey." He said quietly. Those who were armed were standing closer to him, hands resting on their weapons. He did not worry them though, as he continued to lay still. Bruce couldn't blame him, he had just been thrown through a massive blast of energy, through a window, and onto the bridge.

When the four approached (along with the other Avengers, who had been alerted), he was still immobile. The alien had four horns instead of two like the others, and his hands and the side of his face were covered in something golden. He had mis-matching shoes and a pair of oval glasses, with one lens red and the other blue.

"Is he dead?" Mused Clint as he poked him in the side with his foot. The alien boy swatted lazily at him.

"Don't touch me." He said. Tony snickered, but Bruce did not look nearly as pleased.

"What is on your hands?" He inquired, it didn't look like blood, but he wasn't sure. The alien sat up, looking at his hands. He touched the side of his face, which was also coated with honey, the honey webbed with his hand as he pulled it away.

"Mind honey." He groaned, looking up at the team assembled around him. Everyone ducked as another surge came, though this one signifigantly smaller than the previous one. In it's place was another 'troll' this one wearing a bright blue and green skirt, fuschia goggles, neon colored bracelets and necklaces, as well as golden ones; and a tiara. She (they assumed) staggered as the energy disipated, putting her hands out and balancing. She was holding a long, golden, double ended trident and she had large fins protruding from the side of her head. Both aliens looked absolutely confused by each other's presence and setting.

"What's going on?!" She shrieked, moving defensively over the boy and wielding the trident in both hands. She swung it around, pointing it at anyone too close for her comfort. When everyone was outside her comfort radius she calmed slightly, though still visibly shaken by what had transpired. She helped the boy up, cringing as she looked at the honey on her hand.

* * *

_**== Feferi: Take charge**_

"I don't know Fef." Feferi looked sternly at the seven in front of her, they all had an air of importance and authority around them. While she normally didn't like to lord her blood color and royal authority over other trolls, this was different. They were certainly not trolls, and she was certainly in danger. Maybe asserting herself would prove useful? She stood straight and looked sternly at the dark skinned one with an eye patch.

"As the heiress to the Alternian throne I demand answers!" The young alien declared, slamming one end of the trident into the ground. The pointed ends broke through the hard metal, stationing the thing there until she would decide to pull it out. Glances flicked briefly to the large yellow haired creature holding a hammer before turning to the one she addressed. Sollux whispered to her to calm down but she waved him off, determined not to be intimidated by these people. Before the eye patched one could speak the large one stepped forward, coming a little close for comfort.

"Little one, I understand your plight. But you-" Feferi punched him as hard as she could in the center of his chest, knocking him straight back. He flew through several walls and couldn't be seen by her any more. Regaining her composure she listened as every gun in the room clicked, trained on her. She looked around, everyone looked completely astonished by the amount of force she had used and how far the man had flown. She smirked.

"You'll get your answers princess, but I don't think it would be very useful if you were full of holes." The one with a light coming from under his black shirt said. He was smiling, but the man next to him looked extremely worried and amazed at the same time. She gave him a weird look but focused back on Eye Patch.

"Listen to Stark. You are aboard the Helicarrier, an airborne SHIELD BASE, which is currently flying over the Pacific Ocean, on Earth. It would be in your best interest to come quietly, we already have some of your _subjects_ here on the ship." He strained the word with a slight distaste. She looked back at Sollux, who nodded. Leaving the trident stationed in the ground, she strode up to the man. She was about a foot shorter than him, and looked incredibly small compared to him. They shook hands.

* * *

**Okay, so I hope I didn't do Feferi too out of character. I don't really have a handle on her, so anyone with some advice, that advice would be greatly appreciated. I would also like to point out that that girl pulls literally tons of lusii down to the bottom of the ocean on a daily basis. A basis of reference would be that if Equius had punched Thor (or at least in my mind) he probably would have flown off the Helicarrier and would have looked like shit afterword. Otherwise I am deeply sorry for the exageration of her abilities. Sorry not sorry.**

***edit* Ya, Kouro-Kage I think I just went crazy, I've never written a character with a lisp before and I wasn't really thinking about it. Thank you for the review!**


	3. Bruce: Say Hello

_**I am honestly up to suggestions on where to go with this, because I am just pulling shit out of my ass right now and calling it a half decent fanfic. I have no plot what so ever and I'm too far behind on the actual comic to do a smidgen of a plot I had in mind. I'm just running on introductory fumes really.**_

_**I will be using bold italics for the scene change titles, author notes at the top or bottom of the chapter, and for trollian messaging. Just take it from the context of the situation for which is which =P**_

* * *

_**Karkat: Do something productive**_

_"No." _He internally told the voice in his head, not wanting to disturb the idle silence. Nor would he want to possibly jeopardize his position as leader by rambling to a voice that was probably just a delusion of his tired mind. He looked to his fellow trolls, who were all sitting at the far end of the cell.

They had all been moved to one giant circular cell, like the three they had been in before. Though this one (as had been demonstrated by a fellow called Director Fury) had the ability to be detached from this _Helicarrier_ and be dropped thousands of feet into the ocean. They had been joined by Sollux and Feferi, and resorted to sitting around the circular cell doing nothing. Like the bored little wrigglers they were. Though Karkat sat closest to the door, fuming about their situation. As he slowly knocked his head against the glass; careful not to hit too hard, the demonstration that Fury was so keen to show them was engraved in his sleep deprived mind; he would slowly drift off to sleep, only to jolt up, reminded of his surroundings.

* * *

**_Worry_**

Bruce frowned as he looked down at a video feed of the cell. They all couldn't possibly be older than fourteen, or at least compared to a human child. But there they were, and one in particular concerned him the most. "Karkat" as he had been addressed as, was in obvious need of this 'recuperacoon', but Fury had yet to approve it. From the sound of it, they were going to bring the poor boy in for questioning before even thinking about it. He was actually surprised that they hadn't questioned the troll before hand. It had been quite a few days already, and he was the "leader" of their supposed team. Though he didn't know how that was going to work out since they apparently had their planet's leader sitting in the hulk cell. Either way, sleep deprivation couldn't be good for any species.

The princess was really something else. Though she appeared fierce, the young princess ("Feferi") seemed to bubble into happiness when she saw her friends, though a little distraught at their predicament. She had heard a quip from Fury to Coulson, saying she wasn't getting the 'royal treatment' despite what she had said and agreed to, making her turn.

"That's fine, I don't really want it anyway." She said firmly, sliding into the container with her people. Her arrival was received with mixed results from the already present trolls, though they at least greeted her. Even Karkat grumbled a "hello" from his section of the cell. It didn't really give credit to her Princess title, though maybe their society was more casual about it? Or perhaps all these people knew each other before hand. It made Bruce wonder if this was some weird sort of coincidence, or if something direly threatening was happening, that some malicious being was pulling them here from their planet. Also how she was so strong? His musings were halted as Agent Hill and a few exceptionally large guards paraded into the room to drag Karkat into questioning.

"Sollux", the one with mismatching glasses lenses, moved over to him. Bruce had wondered if he too, was blind, considering that his eyes were flushed with red and blue like Terezi's, and matched the lenses of his glasses. He patted Karkat on the back and pulled him up, however reluctant to comply he was. Karkat swatted him away and stood erect, rubbing his eyes and carefully stepping out of the cell._ It's a little amusing how much traffic that cell is getting, _Bruce mused, _considering how relatively long term the cell is meant to be_. Karkat stepped out, promptly being grabbed by the arms by two of the guards and dragged away, he didn't seem too stressed about it. Though it did worry Bruce.

Tony stepped into the room, swinging around Terezi's cane and making it hit every chair leg as he walked around the table. Coming full circle, he tapped Bruce on the head with the thing before sitting down and pulling it apart to nunchuk mode. He slid a tablet across the table to Bruce, making him look up from his own. Bruce pushed his own away and looked down at this one. An enlarged chat was opened, the program they had discovered on one of the computers the trolls had brought with them. Green text in an unrecognizable alphabet sat at the top.

"Someone is chatting with you?" Bruce asked, turning to Tony who smacked himself in the face with a nunchuk just as he looked. He shrugged.

"It must have automatically logged in from the last person using the program. Just figured I would show it to you, see if you want to try anything I haven't?" Though that was a slim chance. Bruce cocked a brow as Tony carefully put the cane back together and placed it on the table.

"Did you try...sending a message back?" Tony smacked his forehead. Obviously not. Bruce looked down at the screen, then tapped out a quick message.

_**gallowsCalibrator [GC] began trolling grimAuxiliatrix [GA]**_

_**GC: Hello.**_

Tony scooted his chair closer to Bruce, who had propped up the tablet for them both to see. They internally questioned the meaning behind the screen names, if any at all, before their companion replied. Much to their surprise.

_**GA: Terezi**_

_**GA: I Notice You Are Not Using Your Quirk Any Signifigant Meaning Behind That**_

_**GA: You Know What Never Mind Its Not Relevant **_

_**GA : No One Is Responding To My Messages This Seems Very Out Of Character And Im Getting Worried**_

_**GA: Do You Know Whats Going On**_

They both stared, awestruck, at the tablet. The green text was now translated, though it's previous statement was still unrecognizable. They were unsure of what to do now or why it was suddenly translating. Tell Fury? Continue the conversation? And if they continue, do they pretend they are Terezi or out right lay down the facts?

_**GA: I Think Something Is Happening**_

_**GA: Eridan Is Very Anxious And Has Been Pestering Me About It Non Stop And Hes The Only One That Will Respond To My Messages**_

_**GA: Something Has Happened To Feferi If Am To Believe His Words**_

The grimAuxiliatrix paused, making them wait a minute or two before it continued.

_**GA: Hes Getting Hysterical**_

_**GA: Do You Know Anything About This**_

_**GA: Youre Being Awfully Quiet Is Something Wrong**_

_**GC: No.**_

Bruce and Tony looked at each other uncertainly.

**_GA: Do To Your Passive Approach And Lack Of A Quirk I Have A Strong Feeling You Are Not Terezi_**

**_GA: So Please Enlighten Me On What Is Going On And Why You Have Her Trollian Handle And Or Computer_**

_Well that was quick. So much for pretending._ Bruce scratched the back of his neck nervously while Tony snatched the tablet, pulling it closer to him and began to frantically type out his message.

_**GC: well mom seems to think you guys are pretty malicious. though he doesnt know to what extent. hes probably just intensely paranoid since the last time aliens started showing up they nearly destroyed an entire city and he doesnt seem to like reruns.**_

_**GA: So I Take It You Are An Alien**_

_**GA: Well I Dont Know What To Say Or Do About This **_

_**GA: Is Feferi At Least Okay Because Eridan Is Quite Frantic**_

_**GC: Yes. She was a little shocked when she got here, but now she seems fine. Is she really a princess?**_

Bruce had wretched the tablet from Tony's claws, placing it in front of himself, making Tony hover over him. They waited a minute, but before GA could respond, Fury strode into the room, Clint now on his tail as well as Natasha. The two scientists should have probably chosen a better place to have this 'secret' conversation with an alien that was probably half way across the universe, especially considering that they were sitting in the observation room. Fury glared at the two while the assassins sat down, sending the two wary looks. Bruce smiled nervously while Tony spread a cocky look over his face as Fury turned to the tablet, seeing the green and teal conversation.

"What is _that._" He pushed Tony aside as he stepped forward, quickly reading the text. Clint was looking over Natasha's shoulder mouthing _you are fucked _to Tony, though Bruce didn't notice as he had his eyes firmly fixated on the Director. When the Director leaned back, he went back to glaring at the two scientists.

"Well I guess the deeds are done. Try to pry as much information as you can from the person, non-hostile or not I need information." He turned to Clint. "Where the hell is the kid Hill was supposed to bring in?" Clint shrugged, and Natasha swiftly left the room in search of Hill and Karkat.

_**GA: Yes She Is**_

_**GA: And Eridan Has Stopped Contacting Me **_

_**GA: Whatever Is Going On Has Gotten Him Too I Think**_

_**GA: Has The Effect Rippled To You Yet Has He Somehow Arrived On Your World**_

_**GC: No. Or at least, not that I know of.**_

"You know what, I don't give a shit, ask away." The four looked up from the tablet as Karkat walked sluggishly into the room behind the glass, lead into his seat by Natasha. He closed his eyes as he rested his head on his fist.

"What are you "team leader" of." Natasha jumped right to the point. The four moved closer to the mirror. Bruce continued to glance downward at the tablet, waiting for GA to say something, while Clint and Fury watched the two in the other room interact. Tony though, picked his ringing phone from his pocket, swiping the screen and answering the call (who Bruce had seen was Jarvis).

"What do you mean security breach? What?! Give me some video feed, thanks Jarvis." Fury gave him a sideways glance as he hung up the phone. Tony ignored it, snatching Bruce's old tablet from the table when a camera feed popped up, showing an outside view of Tony's west coast home. It was focused on another one of those trolls. It was wearing a black tank top, shorts, and square black glasses, and was carrying what looked to be a metal troll over his shoulder and a two pieces of wood attached to a string in his hand. He had one arrow shaped horn, while the other appeared to be broken. What looked to be metal heads and body parts were strewn around the area, as well as a computer and desk. Tony scrambled out of his seat, leaving the tablet behind as he hastily exited the room. Fury said something into his ear piece and Bruce looked down at the tablet, relaying a description of the troll to GA.

**_GA: That Sounds Like Equius _**

**_GA: The Body Parts And Person Are His Robots _**

**_GA: He Builds Them_**

**_GA: For Your Sake As I Assume Your People Will Soon Be Making A Move On Him I Will Warn You Of Two Things_**

**_GA: Firstly_**

Equius found difficulty as he tried to open the door to the house, Bruce noticed as he glanced over at the other tablet. He then easily kicked the door, making it fly into the building as he stepped in. The camera view changed to one inside the house, where he carefully laid the robot onto a couch and moved to a bar. As he searched for something among the bottles and glasses, they began to break as he gripped them, getting increasingly frustrated with what he was doing.

**_GA: He Is Ridiculously Strong Compared To Most Trolls_**

**_GA: Secondly_**

Equius threw a bottle across the room, sending it flying through the window on the other side of the room and sailing through the air to the ocean. A smile could be seen form on his face as he found a folded towel hiding behind all the bottles.

_**GA: Bring A Towel**_

* * *

**_I hope I did Kanaya right, for at least what you have seen of her. But otherwise I am sorry this one is shorter than the other two chapters, I just wanted to get this out because I needed to post the new chapter and *spoil spoil* Eridan is entering in the next chapter or so and I was having a little difficulty writing him in (I had planned on putting him in this chapter but oh well). I'm sure you guys are just happy I updated in the first place. =P_**

**_Any Aradia RPs who can give me some tips on writing her? I was going to write her in shortly after Equius but I might postpone it because I am not comfortable with writing her yet._**

**_Also I'm curious, what are Tony and Bruce's zodiac signs? Does anyone know?_**

**_Anyway, thanks for reading and have a great whatever time of day it is for you!_**

**_*edit* Omigosh thanks for pointing out that I put CA not GC for that chat, 9tail-Naruto. Ya it was a subconscious slip, haha, but I fixed it. =D_**


	4. Seek the Highbloods

**_*edit- Whoops fish puns sorry, I fixed that and some spelling errors I noticed, thanks for the reviews!_**

**_You little shits, I love you so fucking much._**

**_You have reviewer Deliriosity to thank for the fact that I'm even posting this. I know I'm months late and shit but I honestly thought that this story is kinda bad cause I have no plot and what not and blah blah blah. Plus blah blah blah about personal issues and school and shit and auuuugh. No excuse. I'm sorry guys._**

**_But. But. I am posting. This chapter is not nearly as long as the previous three but it's an update. Feel free to post 'commands'/ suggestions on where these characters should go/do! Especially a certain highblood (I added him this update just for you _**_**Deliriosity!). I get writer's block very easily and stuff like this where I literally have nothing planned for it is very discouraging.**_

**_This is only being continued because of you guys. I have not had a single bad review on this piece and so many people have fav/followed it gives me the courage to continue. Thanks guys._**

* * *

**_== Involintarily skydive_**

Your name is Eridan Ampora, and you are falling out of the sky with a fair amount of your furniture following suit.

You were absolutely dumb-struck when the ship and the ocean had slipped out from under you, leaving you tumbling through unfamiliar skies. The initial force of the act had left your brain whirling, slowly coming to grips with the bright skyscape. They were too blue and sunny for your tastes, but now you are in utter terror. Your purple cape blocks the view of the disdainful sky, your scarf chokes you as it violently thrashes in the wind, and you have Ahab's Crosshairs in a death grip, caught in your freefalling claws before it could fling itself away from you. Your sylladex cards and glasses, on the other hand, had gotten away, with the exception of your handy-dandy strife card.

You noticed that you are falling for an unnatural amount of time, and promptly realize that no matter what you hit, there is a fairly good chance that **_you are going to die_**. You are unable to turn yourself over to see the ground, and you refuse to relinquish the legendary rifle to the skies in order to try and release your magnificent cape.

You stiffen and shriek when something collides with your side, but it seems you had not yet struck the impending doom that was the ground. You are still falling, but it was more like... flying. Your cape continues to billow over your eyes and you can not see it, but whatever had collided with you was now carrying you. It turns you over and you squish the gun between yourself and your metal savior, clinging to it for dear life.

The pressure of the wind eases before coming to a halt, and your metal savior touches the ground. Peeling you off and dropping you, you scramble away with your rifle. You point it cautious and unsteadily at the red metal suit, whom puts up its hands and has its face plate slide up. A pale skinned man looks down at you, questioning your well-being. But you are too shaken to hear it, and back away towards the white hive behind you. Tripping on a robot arm as you tried to focus on the man and the hive behind you whilst squinting in the sunlight, Ahab's Crosshairs discharges, sending a blast of blue energy beaming into the clouds. A low whistle comes from the man as he watches it beam unyielding into the sky and through a black something, and you take the chance to sprint through the door frame and slide across large shards of glass.

**_== (Re)Acquire the Purple Hipster and STRONG Inventor_**

"Hol-y shit." Clint drew out over the comm, watching with the rest of the team. Though most of the team was still at the Helicarrier watching through Tony's live feed, Clint and Natasha had a too-up-close-and-personal view of the blue energy beaming out of the purple-caped alien's weapon. Tony whistled appreciatively, and winced as the beam soared through the sky and blasted a hole through one of the Quinjet's wings. When he refocused on the alien kid, he had already sprinted inside.

Glass that the alien had just slipped on crunched under his feet, and he looked around the room. The bar, in all its shattered glass-coated glory, was deserted. A purple hand print was smeared across the top, and Tony asked Jarvis where the two had scurried off to.

"Your workshop, sir." Was his immediate answer, quickly pulling up a feed of the room into the corner of Tony's screen. He made a tight-lipped frown as he watched Equius fiddle with his tools and holograms. As well as how his robot was leaking blue everywhere.

The kid who had fallen out of the sky had just sat down on one of the tables, and began pulling glass out of himself. His large cape was folded next to him and covered with like-colored blood and the scarf had been wrapped around a particularly large gash on his arm. He swatted Dummy away as he pulled out the last bit of glass from his hand and stood.

"Jarvis shut down everything down there, I don't want them messing with any more of my stuff than I have control over." As he descended he could see Equius become distressed with the sudden shut down of the diagrams and tools. As he stepped onto the broken glass of the entrance to his workshop, the fish kid jumped off of the counter and swung up his rifle. Equius noticed too and carefully began edging around the robot and toward the other kid.

"Be careful Tony, uhm... Equius packs quite the punch." Tony rolled his eyes at Bruce's warning from his helmet before slowly stepping over the glass and frame of what had been the door. What to do, what to do?

"Jarvis, give the thrusters everything we've got." He said quietly, leaning forward slightly. Gills, we'll call him, tensed at the movement, steadying his aim with the blue gun. Equius shifted from one foot to the other and looked ready for attack.

"But sir,"

"_Jarvis_." Tony repeated with more authority. The AI gave him an audible sigh and Tony lurched into the air, aiming to snatch the rifle from Gills and possibly knock Equius down. He failed miserably at that when Equius jumped forward, and forcibly redirected Tony into the floor with a smash of his elbow against Iron Man's back.

"Jarvis cut it-cut the thrusters!" He squawked as Equius continued to push him into the ground, with the suit's thrusters only burying him deeper. He rolled over as the pressure on his back left.

Deciding that the faceplate couldn't protect him even if it tried, he slid it up so the aliens could see his face. Gills crouched down, the orange of his eyes reflecting the arc reactor light in the otherwise dark room. His pupils were narrowed into slits with the light and his hair was strewn around messily from his free-fall and glass slides, though parts of a dyed streak could be seen. As he leaned forward, Tony could see his namesake on either sides of his neck.

"Wwhat the fuck is goin' on?" He hissed. Behind him, Equius brushed some of the floor off his shorts and glared at Tony from behind cracked glasses. The robot twitched but it went unnoticed to the alien two.

"Kid-"

"Eridan." Gills, or should he say, Eridan, corrected.

"It was nice to have The Rock here," Tony waved weakly toward Equius."-drive me into the ground, but all I know as that little gray people are popping into our world and it's got our Director's feathers ruffled. I, for one, don't appreciate you two destroying my house."

"House...?" Eridan muttered and glanced back at Equius, who shrugged. Before either one could continue, Tony spoke up with direction from Bruce.

"Hive? Respiteblock?" Bruce sounded as uncertain as he did, but assured him that it was what they called houses according to the mysterious GA. Eridan nodded, accepting the correction. He thought for a minute before shifting and glancing down at his now lowered rifle.

"Wwell, wwhere are wwe anywway? Wwhy the fuck wwas I fallin' out of the sky in the middle of the day, wwhen it wwas fuckin' midnight an' I wwas in my boat a few minutes ago?" Okay, so, Tony wasn't imagining the extra 'w''s he heard. He slowly moved into a sitting position, making Eridan move backward a little, but he remained crouching to be at eye level.

"I don't know, kid. If you two can," He groaned as he leaned forward, resting his right arm on his leg. "-come with me, we think we have some of your buddies and we'd love to try and figure this out." Eridan seemed interested when Tony mentioned his 'buddies', fins slightly flaring out in anticipation, he leaned forward more. Honestly, Tony didn't know how the kid hadn't fallen forward yet.

"Do you havve Feferi Peixes?"

**_== Faygo isn't garbage_**

Wide eyes stared out from the bags of garbage surrounding their owner.

He was stunned, or perhaps confused, maybe just his usual self...? Whichever it was, Gamzee was certain that this wasn't right. He was lying atop lumpy, wet bags, staring up into a slightly cloudy night sky. Definitely not right. What was right though, was the bottle of purple Faygo cradled in his unmoving arms. He thought briefly of sitting up and taking a swig of the grand elixar, or even just removing himself from this garbage. Those thoughts were dismissed as he continued to lay and stare.

At some point, he's not quiet sure how long he was lying there, he sat up. Finally deciding to take in his surroundings... there was a lot of those it seemed. The Faygo was still in his arms, along with several others laying in the garbage around him. That's not right. The tin to a sopor pie slid down his face and onto his shirt, which he gladly cleaned to the best of his ability before discarding the tin. He climbed out of the large thing-he couldn't quiet recall the name for it at the moment- holding all the garbage and realized he was in an alleyway. A meowbeast scurried away as plastic rustled under his feet, and bright light and many trolls could be seen walking at one end of the alley. Wait, were those trolls? They had to be... right? Upon slightly closer inspection, he found that either he found a large population of hornless trolls with skin colors other than gray, or these, in fact, were not trolls at all.

He stared open-mouthed at the large buildings and their bright lights above him. Like the buildings, he towered over most of the not-trolls as he watched the screens do advertisements of blatant rip-offs of popular troll brands, as well as a few he didn't recognize. What the fuck? He stepped backward into the alleyway.

He checked his strife for his clubs just in case. Yup, still there and ready to strife. Okay. Looks like all his Faygo survived the trip, maybe he should captchalogue some of these escapee elixars of mirth before he treks off... Captchaloguing a few, he delighted at the array of colors assaulting his ocular spheres. It caught the attention of some of the not-trolls, but he didn't care. Before he set off he also cracked open the purple bottle still in his hands, which he frowned at. His hands being on the receiving end of said frown because at some point he must have wiped his face, and the paint was all over his hand.

Whatever.

Chugging a good portion of it, he stepped into the flow of not-troll traffic on the sidewalk. He wasn't really sure of where he was going, and he was getting more than a few looks, but he didn't care really. It occured to him later that maybe he should try to find Tavbro or maybe Karkat, but he didn't know where to start in this place.

_What the fuck is even with all these motherfucking not-trolls anyway?_


End file.
